Best Birthday Ever
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: "I should probably get-" Sonny was interrupted by Chad's lips abruptly crashing onto hers. Surprise made her stand still for a moment, before she could react. Dedicated to darling DancingRaindrops for her fifteenth birthday!


A/N: Heya, fellow Fanfictioneers. It is I, diva princess Adoxography Angelus. So, I doubt any of you will get that, but Willow (Heidi Erickson) forced Nolan to call me that a while back on the forum. Is it odd that I somehow love that title? Bhahaha. So, before you get bored, I'm gonna get on with the dedication and then this sucky story. Oh, and sorry about the suckish name. I couldn't think of anything else. XD

Dedication: To the lovely, ravishing DancingRaindrops, on her fifteenth birthday! And I agree with the others; are you sure your fifteen, D? You act so much older. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing, wonderful, delightful birthday; you deserve to have the best birthday ever. I love you, D. Happy fifteenth birthday!

Best Birthday Ever

Sonny's face was illuminated by the flickering light of the candles, as her friends sang 'happy birthday' at the top of their lungs. Her smile was so bright; it illuminated her face more than the actual candles.

"Happy birthday, dear Sonny!" Her friends got to the final chorus of the song, and Sonny closed her eyes, preparing to make a wish. The end of the song drew near, and she inhaled sharply, before blowing out the candles quickly. Clapping and woops enveloped the group, as Sonny couldn't help but let her wide grin grow even more.

"Let's dance!" shouted a male voice, and the strobe lights turned on again. Sonny grinned, as Tawni pulled her off onto the dance floor. The party, in full swing, was amazing, in the birthday girls opinion.

After a while, sweat was starting to make Sonny's skin sticky and uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air!" she shouted at Tawni, who nodded, turning to dance with someone else. A panting Sonny led herself to a door, which opened to a balcony. Few couples stood out in the cool night air, sipping punch and chatting merrily.

Sonny loved the party; although, she objected at first, she was glad she allowed Tawni to throw it together, after all. It wasn't anything like Sonny imagined her eighteenth birthday would be like- no small party in a restaurant back in Wisconsin. She shook her head, smiling. This was nothing like she would have planned.

Sonny's thinking was interrupted by someone behind her, clearing her throat. She jumped slightly, before turning around to a smirking blonde. "Oh." She frowned. "Chad. What are you doing here?" Chad put a hand over his heart in mockery.

"You didn't think to invite me to your birthday party?" he asked, a faux hurt look playing upon his face. "That hurt, Sonny, really. I came here to wish you a happy birthday, what else?" Sonny scoffed.

"So you didn't come here to annoy me?" she rolled her eyes in disbelief. "And probably mock my dancing skills, if you got the chance."

"Only if I got the chance," Chad agreed. "Really, though, I came here to tell you happy birthday." Sonny's expression softened a bit.

"Well, thank you," she bit her lip, before taking a step forward. "I should probably get back before Tawni comes to look for me, though."

"Ah, wait," Chad held up a hand, indicating for her to turn around. "I got something for you." Sonny's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she said each word with careful pronunciation. "Are you being nice? To me, Sonny Munroe?" Chad gave her an impish grin, shrugging.

"It's a rare occurrence, I know." He stuck a hand in his pocket, and took out a small box. "But I got something for you, and thought I should give it to you in person." Chad indicated for her to turn around again, and when she refused, he sighed and walked behind her.

Careful not to mess up her hair, he clipped a delicate gold locket around her neck. Sonny's breath caught in her throat when she glanced down at the heart, and she spun around to face Chad. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Chad grinned for a second, before glancing back into the doorway towards the party.

"Before you go," he cleared his throat again, as if nervous, "I think I at least deserve a dance." Sonny hesitated before nodding and- just her luck- realized it was a slow dance. Chad placed his hands awkwardly on Sonny's hips; Sonny placed her hands around his neck, and they slowly moved back and forth.

After about thirty seconds, Sonny started to feel herself feel more comfortable. Her arms were tingling where they touched Chad's shoulders, making her feel light and bubbly. She looked up towards Chad's eyes, and saw him staring at her.

Sonny felt her cheeks redden, and she looked away. Chad continued staring, unashamed. "You know," he stated. "You blush a lot." Causing Sonny to blush again. She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "It's a good thing," he assured her, smirking. Sonny nodded, trying to look back up at his face, until she saw his smirk.

Which made her blush again, of course.

Soon enough, the song ended, and Sonny untwined her arms from Chad's neck. Chad got the message, quickly taking his hands off her hips. They stood awkwardly there for a few seconds before Sonny spoke.

"I should probably get-"

Sonny was interrupted by Chad's lips abruptly crashing onto hers. Surprise made her stand still for a moment, before she could react. She pulled away, although a goofy smile was on her face. A replica of that smile was on Chad's face, too, Sonny observed.

"I really should go," Sonny said. Chad nodded, and, as Sonny walked away, she could still feel Chad's eyes burning a hole in her back. She could still feel her lips, warm and nice.

As she re-entered the party, she glanced back, smiling. Chad Dylan Cooper grinned back.

_Best. Birthday. Ever. _


End file.
